A variety of adjustable measuring spoons or cups are known. Examples include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,642, U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,014, U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,948, US 2005/0160807. Such devices provide a cook or baker with a single device for measuring solid particulate substances as salt, flour, sugar, spices and the like, with reasonable accuracy, but are much less suited to liquid measure, such as water, oil, vinegar, etc. This is because liquid often can get behind the movable dam or wall of the device.
The known devices also include complex shapes which makes cleaning difficult and/or which requires that relatively thin plastic parts be unsnapped for disassembly and cleaning, stressing relatively thin plastic parts which can easily break or become loose as a result.